House Part Two
by Cloister Black
Summary: A script for an episode that I wrote myself. I hope to get it on the show, please review!   In this installment, Cuddy and House get in an argument over House wearing the wrong nametag to work. The sexual tension is palpable.


[11:38:20 PM] The Australian One: What.

[11:38:20 PM] Cuddy: Dr. Chase

[11:38:21 PM] Mo: I'm so mad.

[11:38:26 PM] Mo: I couldn't do what I wanted.

[11:38:28 PM] The Australian One: Mo?

[11:38:31 PM] The Australian One: Who is this Mo?

[11:38:32 PM] Cuddy: and you are Dr. House, "mo"

[11:38:59 PM] Mo: I'm so mad, I'm going to kick back and play my guitar and take Vicodin.

[11:39:13 PM] The Australian One: House why are you such an ass.

[11:39:19 PM] Cuddy: HOUSE!

[11:39:20 PM] Mo: And maybe, somewhere, I will learn to spell it.

[11:39:22 PM] Cuddy: change your name damn it

[11:39:26 PM] Cuddy: the hospital will FIRE me

[11:39:26 PM] The Australian One: You can't let me be happy with my girlfriend for one minute.

[11:39:27 PM] Cuddy: if you don't

[11:39:33 PM] The Australian One: Do I have a girlfriend?

[11:39:36 PM] Mo: Australian One, you're so stupid, I'm going to fire the black guy.

[11:39:38 PM] Cuddy: I'M GOING TO BE FIRED HOUSE!

[11:39:46 PM] Cuddy: AND YOU WILL BE OUT OF THE JOB TOO

[11:39:49 PM] Mo: But I fired the black guy.

[11:39:53 PM] Cuddy: CHANGE YOUR NAME

[11:39:55 PM] The Australian One: You can't fire him House.

[11:39:59 PM] Cuddy: FORMAN?

[11:40:08 PM] The Australian One: If you fire him I quit.

[11:40:11 PM] Mo: Is that is name?

[11:40:13 PM] Mo: I didn't know.

[11:40:13 PM] The Australian One: And so does the woman doctor.

[11:40:13 PM] Cuddy: DR. FOREMAN

[11:40:21 PM] Mo: Fine.

[11:40:23 PM] Cuddy: 13?

[11:40:27 PM] The Australian One: Oh my god House did you just call him Black Doctor?

[11:40:28 PM] Mo: Leave me all alone with my hospital and drugs.

[11:40:33 PM] The Australian One: That's so DEMEANING!

[11:40:35 PM] Cuddy: House change your name or the hospital will be sued

[11:40:40 PM] Mo: Your face is demeaning.

[11:40:43 PM] Cuddy: House

[11:40:47 PM] Toast: We'll make a MOseum of Dern MO Art.

[11:40:55 PM] Cuddy: OH look the patient!

[11:40:57 PM] The Australian One: Wait a minute

[11:40:59 PM] Mo: Haha.

[11:41:00 PM] Cuddy: Mr. Toast

[11:41:00 PM] The Australian One: Who the hell was that?

[11:41:05 PM] Mo: The Patient.

[11:41:05 PM] Cuddy: heir to the TOAST FORTUNE

[11:41:13 PM] Mo: I think he's got Quincy's Lymphoma.

[11:41:15 PM] Cuddy: you had better cure him

[11:41:22 PM] Toast: Let's have fun!

[11:41:24 PM] Mo: I think I need to cut him open a bit.

[11:41:30 PM] The Australian One: This looks serious.

[11:41:31 PM] Cuddy: his father is on the HOSPITAL BOARD

[11:41:36 PM] Mo: Oops, looks like I was wrong.

[11:41:39 PM] Cuddy: HOUSE!

[11:41:40 PM] The Australian One: House!

[11:41:41 PM] Mo: He might bleed to death.

[11:41:47 PM] Cuddy: I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!

[11:41:47 PM] The Australian One: You should follow the rules!

[11:41:51 PM] Cuddy: YEAH

[11:41:53 PM] Cuddy: THE RULES

[11:41:54 PM] Mo: Sew him back up and cut him open in a different place.

[11:41:56 PM] Toast: I almost feel like dancing!

[11:42:03 PM] The Australian One: If you don't Cuddy will get fired and we won't be able to have sex anymore.

[11:42:03 PM] Cuddy: NOOOO HOUSE

[11:42:05 PM] Cuddy: THAT ISN'T APPROVED

[11:42:07 PM] The Australian One: I mean at all

[11:42:07 PM] Mo: Oops, now he's hemorraging.

[11:42:09 PM] Mo: And dancing.

[11:42:18 PM] Mo: Sew him back up, I think I know what this is.

[11:42:18 PM] Cuddy: THE MEDICAL ESTABLISHMENT WILL NEVER GO ALONG WITH THIS!

[11:42:20 PM] The Australian One: House that's wrong!

[11:42:21 PM] Mo: IT'S LUPUS

[11:42:22 PM] Cuddy: DON'T

[11:42:25 PM] Cuddy: IT'S NOT LUPUS

[11:42:29 PM] Toast: JUST DIE!

[11:42:30 PM] The Australian One: Any more dancing and his liver will split open!

[11:42:34 PM] Cuddy: HOUSE

[11:42:37 PM] The Australian One: Like a bag of possums!

[11:42:45 PM] Cuddy: HOUSE

[11:42:46 PM] Cuddy: PLAY BY THE RULES

[11:42:59 PM] Mo: I'M GONNA GO PLAY MY GUITAR

[11:43:00 PM] Cuddy: NOPE

[11:43:02 PM] Mo: NOT BY THE RULES

[11:43:03 PM] Mo: SO THERE

[11:43:06 PM] Cuddy: YOU HAVE TO CURE THE PATIENT

[11:43:08 PM] Mo: LOOK HOW COOL I AM

[11:43:09 PM] Cuddy: HE'S IMPORTANT

[11:43:10 PM] Mo: HE HAS LUPUS

[11:43:11 PM] The Australian One: House what do we do

[11:43:15 PM] The Australian One: His heart is beating

[11:43:18 PM] Mo: WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME

[11:43:18 PM] Cuddy: OK

[11:43:19 PM] The Australian One: A lot

[11:43:22 PM] Cuddy: I'M

[11:43:25 PM] Cuddy: TAKING OVER THIS CASE

[11:43:34 PM] Cuddy: DO A TOX SCREEN

[11:43:39 PM] The Australian One: Oh my god House look at what you made her do

[11:43:43 PM] The Australian One: Right away Commander

[11:43:43 PM] Mo: I DON'T WANT TO DO A SCREEN

[11:43:49 PM] Cuddy: HOUSE

[11:43:50 PM] Mo: CAN YOU EVEN DO IT WITH A SCREEN

[11:43:52 PM] Mo: GEEZ

[11:43:53 PM] Cuddy: YOU ARE OFF THE CASE

[11:43:59 PM] The Australian One: I've got the screen right here.

[11:44:02 PM] The Australian One: Where should I put it?

[11:44:07 PM] Cuddy: NOOO

[11:44:10 PM] Cuddy: TEST HIS BLOOD

[11:44:11 PM] Mo: SOMEWHERE WHERE SOMEONE CAN DO IT

[11:44:19 PM] Cuddy: SOMEWHERE ONLY WE KNOW

[11:44:22 PM] The Australian One: We already tested his blood eleven times.

[11:44:28 PM] Cuddy: DO IT AGAIN

[11:44:32 PM] Mo: TWELVE IS MY LUCKY NUMBER

[11:44:45 PM] The Australian One: Fine but it won't get us anywhere.

[11:44:48 PM] The Australian One: *scoff*

[11:44:49 PM] Cuddy: BUT SCREEN FOR Dengue Fever

[11:44:52 PM] Mo: IT'LL GET US TO TWELVE

[11:44:56 PM] Mo: AND TWELVE IS LUCKY

[11:44:57 PM] Cuddy: do a test for DENGUE FEVER

[11:45:19 PM] Cuddy: HE WAS IN AFRICA

[11:45:26 PM] The Australian One: Oh my god he was in Africa!

[11:45:31 PM] Cuddy: yeah

[11:45:34 PM] The Australian One: Why didn't anyone say so!

[11:45:36 PM] Mo: YOU KNOW WHERE AFRICA IS?

[11:45:40 PM] Cuddy: HE WORKS FOR THE CIA

[11:45:46 PM] Cuddy: THEY JUST RELEASED HIS MEDICAL DATA

[11:45:47 PM] Cuddy: !

[11:45:52 PM] Cuddy: ALSO

[11:45:56 PM] Cuddy: IF YOU DON'T CURE HIM

[11:46:13 PM] Cuddy: WE WON'T BE ABLE TO TELL THE CIA WHERE ALBANIAN TERRORISTS PLANTED A NUCLEAR BOMB!

[11:46:18 PM] Cuddy: IT'S SOMEWHERE IN EUROPE!

[11:46:21 PM] The Australian One: Oh my god.

[11:46:40 PM] Cuddy: HOUSE, YOU WILL HAVE TO TAKE SPEED

[11:46:51 PM] Cuddy: THAT IS THE ONLY WAY YOU COULD DIAGONSE THIS DISEASE PROPERLY

[11:46:59 PM] Cuddy: BUT IT HAS TO BE A NEAR LETHAL DOSE

[11:47:03 PM] The Australian One: Yeah House, we need you.

[11:47:03 PM] Cuddy: COUPLED WITH ELECTRICAL SHOCKS

[11:47:33 PM] The Australian One: Yeah and drink some electrical shakes too.

[11:47:37 PM] The Australian One: That should help.

[11:47:43 PM] The Australian One: *rolleyes*

[11:47:47 PM] Cuddy: PFF

[11:47:52 PM] Cuddy: DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME LIMEY

[11:47:59 PM] Cuddy: I CAN FIRE YOU TOO

[11:48:07 PM] Cuddy: GET HOUSE HIS DRUGS

[11:48:16 PM] The Australian One: Look, I'm just saying that giving House more drugs isn't the best way to solve anything.

[11:48:26 PM] Cuddy: STOP THINKING

[11:48:36 PM] Cuddy: AND WHERE IS THIRTEEN?

[11:48:37 PM] The Australian One: I know black doctor would agree with me if he were still with us.

[11:49:06 PM] The Australian One: Oh look at that.

[11:49:09 PM] The Australian One: The patient's cured.

[11:49:12 PM] The Australian One: They got the bomb.

[11:49:21 PM] The Australian One: It was Lupus.

[11:49:35 PM] Cuddy: HERE I AM!

[11:49:37 PM] Cuddy: oh wait

[11:49:40 PM] Cuddy: everyone is cured

[11:49:40 PM] Cuddy: but

[11:49:41 PM] Cuddy: i have

[11:49:44 PM] Cuddy: LUPUS!

[11:49:47 PM] Cuddy: CURE ME!

[11:49:50 PM] The Australian One: TO BE CONTINUED?


End file.
